


Hikikomori

by AliraMaxwell



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Steve Rogers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Cheating, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I do what I want, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mild Steve/Reader, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Protective Natasha, Reader is Kind of a Bitch, Self-Hatred, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Weird Plot Shit, Wolf Pack, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliraMaxwell/pseuds/AliraMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never felt the need to align yourself with a pack. And though the Beta blood runs deep in your veins, you always acted as your own alpha. </p><p>Until the Avengers came along and screwed it all up for you.</p><p>Suddenly you’re expected to conform to them and accept a true alpha, leading to problems in the pack, especially with his omega, who seems to be threatened by your presence in more than one way…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at an AOB fic. I read a few and liked the mechanics, so I thought I would give it a try to help work on writing angst and tension. I did an amount of research around the Omegaverse and Social Hierarchy, and trying to find the ranks I wanted to use, and how I wanted to use them.
> 
> The closest reference I have to what I have settled on is the link below:
> 
> http://powerfulwolvespack.wikifoundry.com/page/All+Wolf+Ranks
> 
> I would like to clarify that I used a wolf based system where, yes, people are born with specific genetic ranks, but social ranks can be given and taken away by the Alpha. This is going to be a really weird mixture of a bunch of different takes on Omegaverse, so bear with me.
> 
> Now, please enjoy how I have destroyed this trope to make it my own.
> 
> Criticism Welcome and encouraged, especially bc I am new to writing this style. Also, this being kind of a test water fic, It doesn’t have too much plot and so if you want me to keep writing, please send a comment my way and ill figure something out!
> 
> Without further Aude:

The damp mucky air of the night drifted in through Bucky’s open window. His skylit eyes wandered over to the window, wishing he could get up and close it, but he knew if he moved he would wake up Natasha, who was currently collapsed on top of his left arm after a vigorous night of sex.

His eyes fell down to her, the way her crimson locks swayed wildly over her face and bare shoulders. Her chest rose and fell in steady breathing indicating her deep slumber. He felt his heart become full lying with her and just watching her sleep.

It reminded him of all those years ago, when he would sneak into her room at night just to see her. Through all the dark years at Hydra, there was always one light; and that light was her. They were in love. Even when she was mated to another alpha, she loved him. Because they were both monsters.

They were both used and abused by Hydra. They had both done terrible things, hurt and killed many people. She was the only one that could understand his darkness and his shame. She had always been there for him, even when he wasn’t himself. His beautiful Omega.

He reached over and brushed a strand of hair from her face so he could look at her beauty. Even in the darkest of times, there was Natasha. She knew everything about him and he knew everything about her. Even when he felt like a self-loathing piece of shit, she knew differently. She knew because she felt it too. They were one in the same.  

He was so excited when they met once again and he remembered her. He was finally able to make her his. His omega. Her alpha. Her mate was long since dead, and she was able to adopt another. He was entirely willing. Finally they would be able to be together. There was only one other person in his life who was there for him all the time like she was.

The moment his Beta returned from the mission, he could feel the shift in the air. There was the team, and clearly Steve, but there was another scent wafting up to his room. Even through the damp air freshened with moisture from a hard rain that night; he could smell something entirely foreign and vile.

His heart started thundering in his chest at the invasive scent in his den. He could feel the panic setting in and a sweat clearly worked its way up. His eyes flashed over to Natasha, who couldn’t even feel his anxiety, especially in her sleep. A deep force within him was calling him to protect his home from the intruder. He could be silent and quick, but she would probably still know. She was trained the same as him. Hell, he was the one who trained her. So he knew even if he tried to sneak away quietly, she would know.

He shifted and grasped her shoulder lightly. He rolled her over with his body, shifting her off of his arm. She hummed to him and settled in as he pulled his arm away. He got up out of bed and grabbed his pants of the floor. He stepped into them and hoisted them up over his hips, securing them and walking out of his room quietly, closing the door behind him so the light that shined in from the hallway wouldn’t wake Natasha.

He made his way silently as possible down to the main floor. If his den was under attack he would have known it by now. He would be able to sense the others, his team, in fear. He would sense the malevolence coming from this being that was stuck inside his home. But he didn’t feel any of that. Only anxiety, discomfort, and mild annoyance.

When he moved into the foyer he saw Steve standing by the front door, but he was completely alone. Steve was clearly waiting for him, his eyes trained on the door he knew Bucky would come through. Bucky walked over to meet him, and by the serious and strained look he was getting, Steve already knew what Bucky was going to ask about. He skipped the pleasantries.

“What is that scent?” Bucky asked his faithful Beta, “Who is here?”

Steve adjusted his posture, radiating his discomfort and he crossed his hard muscular arms over his broad chest. “We found someone during the mission. Discarded? … No that’s not right. Alone. In the middle of a battlefield, people being slaughtered and here’s this girl, walking around like nothing is wrong.” Steve took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

“And of course you couldn’t leave a damsel in distress all by her lonesome.” Bucky sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Dammit, Steve.”

Steve’s shoulders went up in a silent chuckle. “I wouldn’t really call her in distress.”

Bucky raised a questioning brow at him and was suddenly hit once again with the vile scent. His nose crinkled and he sneered a little, his nostrils being attacked. “What is that smell? You couldn’t bring home a girl that at least smells good?”

Steve gave Bucky a look that warned him to not push that subject. Steve’s arms fell to his sides and he gestured for Bucky to follow him. Steve led him towards the living room. He paused by the doorway, leaning against the frame. Bucky walked up to look in the doorway.

You were standing in the middle of the room awkwardly; Wanda was in front of you and was spouting off about something or another. Bucky’s eyes drew over your figure and his heart spiraled down faster than a rollercoaster at Coney Island.

You were completely coated in thick layers of grime and dirt. Layers upon layers of clothing were piled onto your frame, making you look bulky. He could tell from here that the clothes you wore were covered in sweat, not having been washed in several months. A cap was perched on top of your head, obscuring your face in its shadow, but under the cap, long tendrils of hair were matted and knotted, making him question if you had ever seen a brush in your life. The way your shoulders tilt downwards and your eyes cast downward made his heart twinge with familiarity. He knew that look.

“You brought home a stray?” he whispered, leaning over to Steve. Steve looked over at him with his arms crossed and brows slightly quirked up.

“I brought home you.” He quipped, and his eyes drew over to you. “Look at her, Buck. She looks just like you did when I found you.”

Bucky drew in a ragged breath which only further filled his lungs with the rot coming from your body. Wanda looked up finally, having stopped talking to you, and nodded at Steve, eyes glancing over to Bucky before she took your hand and pulled you down the hall towards the bathroom.

Bucky looked up at Steve, who nodded towards the kitchen, and the two of them walked there. The walk was mostly quiet, both of the picking up on the feeling the other was putting down; having a mental conversation. When they finally walked into the kitchen, they each slid into a seat at the table.

“She’s a Beta.” Bucky pointed out, eyebrows raised up slightly.

Steve nodded, knowing that he could feel it, even under all of the muck that was plastered onto your skin, Bucky could still smell your genetic rank.

“Why does she smell like that?” Bucky asked, a sneer on his lips. Steve knew he wasn’t talking about the garbage smell, because he was all too familiar with it.

“She’s alone.” Steve said, eyes looking up to meet Bucky’s, wandering back and forth looking for some give. “She doesn’t have a pack.”

Bucky’s shoulders jumped up in a huff of surprise and he leaned back against his chair, arms crossing over his bare chest. When his gaze met Steve’s he could see the unspoken question. “You want to let her in?”

Steve nodded slowly, causing Bucky to sigh. “We don’t have a female Beta. There’s room.”

Bucky looked up at Steve, studying him. He knew Steve felt alone and out of place, completely disrupted.

For as long as they were, Bucky was always the alpha, and Steve was always his Beta. Even all the way back to the forties, when Steve was small and weak and Bucky would step in to protect his own, this is how it has always been. And then, the serum happened. And though Steve was genetically a Beta, he was jolted up to Alpha rank.

Being Captain America made his social status jump, and he was in command. Bucky stepped down and acted as Beta so Steve could lead the Howling Commandos. Bucky was okay with it. Steve seemed like a natural leader, and he had finally made a pack all on his own. They were invincible.

And then everything shattered like it was hit by a train. Bucky was taken in by Hydra, and became the Winter Soldier. Steve moved on, through time, and would form a new pack, The Avengers. Neither knew the other existed still for a very long time. Bucky had even forgotten Steve existed at all.

They finally met once more, while Bucky was ordered to kill Steve, having been being used by Hydra like some sort of Zeta. But seeing his best friend and faithful Beta once more awoke his Alpha nature, and he was able to turn from Hydra.

However, while fighting their control he came to heads with Steve, the rightful Alpha of the Avengers. During the struggle, Steve had stepped down, refusing to fight Bucky because of their past together. And as he surrendered the fight over to Bucky, he accepted him as his Alpha once more, demoting himself to Beta and giving up his rank as Alpha of the Avengers to Bucky.

Bucky was very aware of this mishap, and it caused a lot of tension over the years for The Avengers, not having a true Alpha. Steve, as Beta, and Tony, as Zeta, would end up fighting for power of the team, until finally Steve brought Bucky home to take his place as their pack leader. It was very difficult as first, but eventually everyone settled into the new hierarchy.

Because of these situations and because of the relationship he had with Steve in the past, and because he was the original Alpha of the Avengers, Bucky would constantly take Steve’s opinion as seriously as he would have when Steve was his alpha. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew that this would always be Steve’s pack.

“I don’t know,” Bucky sighed, “It could screw up the balance.”

Steve shook his head, “Not if she accepts you as her Alpha. Forms into the pack. We could really use another Beta.”

Bucky glanced up at Steve, and he could feel the tension in his presence. He knew that look in Steve’s deep ocean eyes all too well. Steve felt misplaced. He didn’t know who he was anymore, having lost his his way. Bucky could tell he was always at ends with himself, just as Bucky was. Trying to find some balance of self, between the forties and Captain America and who he was now. Or in Bucky’s case, between Sargent Barnes and the Winter Soldier. Neither of them was entirely sure who they were anymore, and they were working on finding out together, how it has always been.

Steve was lonely. Bucky could read it like a book, and he didn’t have to be his Alpha to know it. He would know what Steve was feeling anywhere, because he was his best friend. He lost Stevie, the small boy he once was. He lost Peggy, the love of his life. He lost Bucky to Hydra. And he lost the Avengers. Steve didn’t want to be alone anymore, and having another Beta he could relate to would help him feel more at ease. Bucky could feel his heart twist for his friend as he watched him.

“Okay.” Bucky agreed; and even though Steve knew he would, he still let out a sigh of relief.                     

Bucky and Steve didn’t realize how long they had been sitting in silent debate until Wanda walked into the room, causing their eyes to draw to her.

“She just got out of the shower.” Wanda explained, looking slightly uncomfortable; taking care of someone was not her role. “Banner is looking at her.”

Steve stood quickly, his chair scraping noisily across the floor at his eager gesture. Bucky followed suit and Wanda led them towards Banner’s lab in the basement. Steve stopped when they reached the door, as if frozen in time. Wanda looked up at him with a smirk and walked inside the lab, over to watch what Banner was doing as he poked and prodded you with tools.

Bucky’s brows knit together as he examined Steve’s stiffened posture. He took a few steps forward towards the door and looked inside. His body went rigid as his lips fell apart softly.

You were sitting on a metal table, watching Banner meticulously. Waves of shiny hair drifted down your shoulders, framing your smooth, soft face. Your eyes, bright in the iris, watched Banner’s movements from under thick curved lashes. Your layers of clothes were long forgotten, having been given a soft sundress from Wanda to wear, fitting a little tight around your bust and curves. The drastic change from being covered by every inch to having vast amount of smooth skin showing almost made it seem like taboo.

Your voice traveled to ears like a wind chime as you answered simple yes or no questions about how you were feeling or if anything hurt. Bucky was breathing deep, eyes raking over you, something deep inside him whining and persistent. He barely noticed that the vile smell was gone, your freshly clean skin banned of the toxic dirt and mold. He took a deep breath in, bringing in your sweet fragrance. It was pure, untainted by any pack or any Alpha, and Bucky was struck deep in his nerve with a need to claim you.

“You should talk to her.” Vision’s voice cut through the trance the soldiers were in like a sharp blade on flesh. They both snapped their eyes away up to the Gamma, who was always willing and ready to give wise and unbiased insight. He was staring down at Bucky with a look of intrigue. “If you are planning on uniting her with the pack she should meet you as an Alpha. Not as a man gaping at her body.”

Wanda’s laugh drew his attention as she walked over and wrapped an arm around Vision’s and the two walked away to turn in for the night. Bucky looked up at Steve, who seemed to be staring at Bucky expectantly.

Bucky drew a deep breath and looked over at you again. He was going to meet you as an Alpha, wanting to bring you into his pack. But he was also meeting you as Steve’s best friend. Being a Beta female, accepting you into his pack would mean that you were the only available woman Steve could mate with. He wanted to make sure you were good for him as well as good for the pack.

He took another breath, straightened his back, and stepped into the lab. He walked over to Banner and waved him away. Banner looked from him to you, and moved back, walking over to another table to write down some notes on your health.

You looked up and your eyes finally met his. Bucky felt it like a swift punch to the stomach and he was suddenly at a loss for words or breath.

Your lips tilted up at the gorgeous man that towered over you. His muscles rippled in his bare chest, and his arms bulged as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Dark hair swooped forward and framed his sharp jaw, and you noticed the tip of his tongue dart out to moisten his pink lush lips. Cut from marble and sky colored eyes boring into you; you thought he may be too pretty to be an Alpha, let alone a soldier. Wouldn’t want to bruise that pretty face of his. It almost made you want to laugh at the thought.

Bucky sunk down beside you onto the table, looking over at you as you studied him, an almost bemused look to your features. He opened his mouth to speak, but you beat him to it.

“So you’re the Alpha male in this joint.” You pointed out. It wasn’t a question, because you could feel his status burning off of him, but he nodded anyways. “Before you even try, I’m not interested. But thanks for lettin' me in to shower. And the clothes. And the check up… I guess.”

Bucky’s eyes knit together in a mixture of confusion and irritation. How could such sharp sassy words come out from someone so sweet looking?

“What happened to your pack?” Bucky heard himself asking, not sure when he found words. “Why haven’t you adopted an Alpha?”

Your eyes had wandered off to look around the lab, but when you heard his question, your eyes found his once more; and you smirked wide and vicious. “You’re lookin’ at her, pal. I’m my own Alpha. Didn’t need no one before, don’t need no one now.”

Your words cut into him like a personal jab. Frustration built up inside his gut like a hurricane. His words came out laced in anger when he tried to speak to you once more. “You’re just a Beta, you need an Alpha to care for you and take direction. You need a pack to have your back.”

You rolled your eyes. “Listen, buddy, I get it. You don’t have a female Beta and you feel the need to fill the role with me to build your pack. It’s all just nature and instinct. But I’ve heard this bedtime story before, and it’s gettin' old. I just want to make sure you guys are all hunky-dory and all feel-good about takin’ in a girl and gettin’ her brushed up, and I’m gonna be on my way.”

Bucky’s fists clenched into balls, as the rage inside of him built up. He had never been fought so hard against for someone to submit to him. Every fiber of his being was telling him to maim you for confronting his status.

“Why don’t you already have a pack?” he tried again, at this point he didn’t care about accepting you into his pack or if you would be a good mate for Steve. He just wanted to break you.

You looked up at him with innocent eyes and a soft smile. One of your shoulders rose up and fell in a small shrug. “I killed all of them.”

Bucky shifted back, eyes falling blank at your admission. Your lips cracked into a grin at the joke. You rolled your eyes and leaned over to him. “Hey, listen; I understand what you’re goin' through right now. But it’ll be okay. I’m not gonna challenge you; I don’t want to interfere with what you’ve got going on right now. I just want to leave. Okay?”

Bucky shook his head, even as he felt some of his rage dissipate at how soft and real you were speaking to him now, his instinct still boiled inside of him to make you submit to him. To claim you as part of his own family. His fire filled eyes travelled over your body, cocky and confident, until they rested on your eyes and that shit-eating grin on your face. He knew you.

Once again, looking at you, he was reminded of himself and the many different people he used to be. And he was suddenly aware of how to make you bow to him. “I bet I could beat you.” He said, a sly smile spreading across his lips, as he leaned back onto his arms, chin tilting up and eye brows rose as he emitted cockiness. “You talk a lotta shit for being such a small dame. I know you are just dyin’ to have someone come and dominate you.”

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise as the words came tumbling from his lips laced in sugar and baiting you.

“You talk a lot, but in the end the others let you leave. But I ain’t that stupid, and I ain’t gonna back down to your game, Doll. That Beta blood of yours is just screamin’.” His flesh hand snaked up and grabbed your chin firmly, tilting your head up to look at him, he leaned over you so his warm breath hit your lips when he spoke, “It’s screamin’ for an Alpha to come and claim you. I know that’s what you want, sweetheart, and I can give it to you.”

“Oh yeah?” you challenged, quirking an eyebrow at him, letting him continue to hold your face close to his.

“Yeah,” he all but purred, “Yeah, I’m bettin’ I could beat you, hand to hand. I take you down, and you join us. How does that sound to you?”

You let a smile grow on your face and you pulled back away from him and out of his grasp. You look down and shook your head, “You sure know how to talk to a girl, don’t ‘cha, Alpha?”

Your eyes lifted up to meet his, you could see the way his chest was sunken in as he held his breath and the way he chewed on his lip, the nervousness in his eyes as he waited for you to take the bait. What the hell, you were always down for some fun and games. You leaned forward and made sure your lips pursed more than normal when you responded. “You’re on.”

Bucky felt a wave of triumph in his chest as you hopped down from the table to move towards the door. It may had been a small victory, but it was a victory, and his Alpha blood calmed a little with the fact that he had gotten you to submit to him, even if it was just agreeing to a spar.

His eyes lifted up, over to Steve so he could share a winning smile with him, when he noticed Natasha was standing next to Steve, watching him with arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Bucky looked down, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling a little sheepish. Sure, it was his job as Alpha to make others bend to his will; but as Natasha’s lover, he sure got up close and personal with another girl.

He took a steady breath and brushed it off. He knew that when he had time to explain it to her she would understand. Natasha was always great at remaining calm even in weird situations. It was one of the things he taught her. One of the things he loved about her. She would understand why he did what he did because she always understood him. And he knew he could rely on her to be calm and collected and wait until they were alone to bring it up, because he understood everything about her too.

Suddenly you were in front of him, both of your hands on either side of his legs, leaning forward towards his face. “You comin’ punk?” you asked him, smiling and raising both brows to challenge him, “Don’t wanna keep a lady waitin’ for her ass kickin’ do ya?”

You pulled away from him and sauntered over to the door where Nat and Steve waited. Bucky noticed how you purposefully switched your hips as you walked, making his eyes drift down to your ass as if to taunt him. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth to gnaw on as he watched you with wide eyes.

He understood absolutely nothing about you.


	2. Conformity

You were led down from the lab to a large training room. There were lots of weapons and training machines along the walls and in the middle was a large blue mat in which to spar on.

You kept glancing up at the man who kept trying to walk next to you. He was very tall, walking proud as his pectoral muscles bulged out of his too small shirt. His deep blue eyes strained forward and you could tell that he was trying very hard not to look down at you.

You couldn’t help but smile at him, your strange alpha-esque attitude obviously causing a shake in him. You reached up and placed a hand on his forearm, making him jump slightly. “Calm down, Beta-boy. We’re just here to have a little fun.”

Steve looked down at you, meeting your eyes and your smirk. Something about the way you held yourself had him thinking of home. When he found you, all alone in the slaughter, his heart went out to you. He expected you to be torn in fear, cowering, thankful to be saved. All of that went out the window when you opened your mouth.

From the moment you spoke to him he knew you were something different. And though he had already decided to bring you home to Banner to make sure you were okay, when you spoke to him it only strengthened his resolve. The way you spoke, even if it was insulting, had him throwing back to the forties, and to the person his best friend used to be. Even the clothes he found you in and the way you were challenging authority, it all reminded him of Bucky. Maybe that’s why he was so drawn to you. Because it was like looking back at his best friend. His fondest memories.

Steve gave you a reassuring smile, which you returned. You had to admit that being around another Beta was nice. It was like a companion you didn’t know you were missing. The way that Steve carried himself, caring for you and your well-being even though he didn’t know you, had your heart melting. He really was a perfect Beta. It just made it hurt that much more, and you knew you had to get out of there as soon as you could. Why did you agree to this again?

You walked into the middle of the room and turned to the others. Bucky was down-right glaring at you.

Oh yeah. That’s why.

The insufferable bastard of an Alpha that led this pack challenged you; in a way you didn’t realize you wanted to be challenged. Not that you would tell him that. The back and forth dance over power the two of you had in the lab was new, and exhilarating. Your Beta nature was enthralled at the idea of such a gorgeous Alpha working so hard to claim you; and the Alpha nature you had adapted to was enjoying the prospect of the power struggle and making him cave to you.

Bucky smirked as your eyes drifted over his features. He knew he was god damn sexy and radiating power. He knew how your blood wanted him to take you, and it enticed him more.  When there was a nudge to his arm he was torn from staring at you.

Natasha was looking up at him, lips pressed thin and eyebrow quirked. “Are you going to do this, or what?”

Bucky cleared his throat and nodded, feeling like he was caught. “If she breaks, then she will be a part of the pack. A female Beta… Someone for Steve.”

Natasha’s discomfort was apparent, and she shifted, pulling her arms tightly around her. “Right. For Steve.” Bucky gave her a weary look, which she brushed off and she watched as he walked onto the mat to face you.

Natasha was unusually good at remaining calm and not letting things get to her. But from the second she saw how Bucky acted with you it became a struggle. The way he held himself, cocky and giddy; the quirk in his smirk, and his Brooklyn drawl hitting his voice harder than she had ever heard before made her actually nervous. This wasn’t any of the Buckys she had ever known.

She knew him when he was James, just training with Hydra. She knew him as the Winter Soldier, and she knew him as this sort of in-between state. But she didn’t know who he was before any of that. He told her he lived in Brooklyn with Steve, and was a charmer and a bit of a sucker for trouble. But she never saw a whim of that. All she ever knew was James.

And that was a very Not-James version of Bucky walking over to fight a girl in a dress.

You met his smirk with your own as he approached you. You shifted your body and rolled your shoulder, trying to loosen up. “So, how we gonna play this? Tap out? First to bleed? First to say Uncle?”

Bucky smirked wide at you and rubbed his shoulder where flesh met metal. “We fight until you surrender to me, doll. There is no other outcome.”

You felt a shiver of exhilaration race up your spine. The idea of sparring a smokin’ hot Alpha wearing nothing but some loose sweats had you bothered in more ways than one. Not to mention you were wearing a particularly tight sundress; a fact not missed by you. Most girls would be worried about fighting in a dress or skirt, less their bits and goodies spilled out all over the place. But not you. You were comfortable fighting in anything, even in nothing. You were going to use your unconventional clothing to your advantage.

Natasha leaned against the far wall as Steve walked up between the two of you looking as giddy as a school boy. He had obviously taken it upon himself to be the ref. His eyes drifted back and forth between his best friend and you.

“Try to keep it clean.” He mentioned, but he knew it was falling on deaf ears. The way the fire in your eyes was met equally with Bucky’s made it very clear that the fight had already started. Steve waved a hand to signal begin.

Bucky rushed at you, unable to contain himself further. You were slightly taken back by his drive and stumbled back as he threw a fist forwards and cracked you in the jaw. Your face was flung to the side at the force and you could feel his hesitation. Your eyebrows popped up; he was expecting you to dodge. The fact that he actually hit you stunned him. You took the moment of his hesitation to drop and sweep his legs out from under him.

He toppled to the ground and you pounced on him, the skirt of your dress fluttering up as you moved. Bucky’s eyes went where you knew they would; straight to your underwear, or lack there-of. His face turned red as you landed on his chest, and raised your fist, punching him in the face. By the time you tried to hit him a second time he had regained his composure.

His metal hand shot up and wrapped around your fist as his flesh hand grabbed your waist. He used his legs to propel you forward, and he flipped you over onto your back. He rolled with your flip and pinned you down, trying not to pay attention to how your skirt flipped up when he tossed you. But as he straddled your completely bare hips, he couldn’t help but lose concentration, and his eyes drifted down your body.

You smirked and roped your hands forward, wrapping your hands around his thick neck, while bringing your leg up to knee him in the goods. He doubled over in pain and you were able to shift his weight to roll him over and pin him down, using your weight to force yours hands down further against his windpipe.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Steve called as he walked over. You looked up to him as you dropped your hands from Bucky’s neck. He was beet red and you couldn’t help but smirk. He waved you off and you placed your hands against Bucky’s bare, sweat covered chest to help leverage yourself up. You walked a few steps back as Steve helped Bucky off the floor.

Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and the two walked a few paces away, off the mat, to speak in private.

“What is going on out there, Bucky?” Steve whispered to his best friend.

Bucky’s face was flushed and his lips open, taking deep breaths, his brow knit downwards. “You saw what she was doin’ out there, Steve. What the hell am I supposed to do with that?”

Steve’s face reddened again as he recalled the show. He shrugged, “I don’t know but you had better figure it out. She’s a Beta, and she has challenged your power. It’s pretty bad out there, Bucky. You need to finish this. You either beat her or you surrender your status and admit she is better than you.”

“She ain’t better than me.” Bucky hissed, his blood boiling and he felt his Alpha rage all over again. How could he have possibly let you out power him for even a second? He felt ashamed for letting his arousal get the better of his rank. He glanced over at you, running fingers through your too soft hair and staring at the ground with your gorgeous eyes. Wait, what the hell was he thinking about?

Bucky tore his eyes from you and back to Steve. “I’m not gonna to let her toy with me. I’m takin’ her down and making her mine.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up and he stiffed in surprise at Bucky’s declaration. “You mean making her part of the pack?”

Bucky let out a sharp breath and ran a hand along his face, trying to shake the disorientation he was feeling. “Yeah. The pack’s.”

Steve nodded slowly and patted his friends shoulder. “You can’t disrupt the balance.”

Bucky’s eyes met Steve’s and he could see the personal warning that lied beneath his words.

While the boys chatted, Natasha watched you with great agitation. She was familiar with using what you had to give yourself an edge in a fight. Hell, she had fought under similar dress code before too, and it does help distract your opponent. But this wasn’t just anyone. This was her Alpha. And here was this young pretty thing flashing her shit at her boyfriend.

Always one to keep cool, she surprised herself when she found herself pushing off the wall and entering the center of the mat. When your eyes shot up to meet hers, she felt a fire spark within her gut; one that you could see by the flash in her eyes.

You smiled softly as she approached you with fiery resolve. Great, now you are invoking the scorned woman’s wrath. Maybe this was getting out of hand…

“Why don’t you start acting like the Beta you are and accept an Alpha?” Natasha hissed at you, words laced with venom.

You smirked at her misplaced anger. You knew very well that she was not upset that you weren’t playing by their rules. She was upset because she was an Omega, and you were toying with her Alpha. What did it matter to you if she was the jealous type?  “Don’t need one. Sorry If I don’t conform to your social hierarchy.”

Natasha’s fists clenched and she was personally offended on Bucky’s behalf. She glanced over to the boys, who hadn’t noticed that she had approached. She knew that if Bucky lost the fight to you that his rank would be damaged. An Alpha loses a fight to a Beta is doesn’t go unnoticed, and there would be a very real prospect that he would have to turn over the Avengers to you and demote himself. You weren’t just fucking with her boyfriend, you were fucking with her entire lifestyle. “I think it’s a good idea for you to take that back before you regret it.“

You made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a chuckle. The frustration was coming off her in waves and knocking your anxiety up. Suddenly you were tired of playing, and the switch within you flipped. The switch you came to call The Alpha Switch, because as soon as you felt it give, you became a commanding bitch that wasn’t going to bend to anyone. Let alone this red headed little omega that thought she could step with you. “I may be a little rusty on the ranks, but last I checked Omegas weren’t cherished and put on a pedestal. Omega’s are basic bitches. So why are you challenging me instead of bowing?”

“The only person I bow to is my alpha.” Natasha snapped back to you, all about ready to tackle you and rip your eyes out with her nails.

Something in her words made you pause. You stared at her silently for several moments. Her Alpha? You tilted your head up and breathed in deep in your nose. You took in her scent, sour from the rage and her low genetic rank. There was no trace of Bucky’s scent tied with her own. You looked back at her, meeting her gaze with a knowing smirk. “But he isn’t your alpha is he? You aren’t bound. I can smell it on you. You can fuck and knot all you want, but that bond just never stuck, did it?”

Natasha’s built tension snapped like a rubber band and she ran at you. This time you were ready for the attack and were able to block her. She shifted her weight and grappled you, trying to toss you over. But you clung to her and dropped down, flipping her over you.

Natasha’s back slammed onto the ground and she grunted. She held tight to you and tried to flip you over with her, but you twisted your wrists and were able to lose her grasp on you.

“Your rage is getting the better of you, pathetic little Omega.” You taunted as you turned over and straddled her shoulders. You brought your fist down into her face with a satisfying crunch. You hit her again and Natasha brought her legs up behind you and wrapped them around your neck, yanking you down and putting you into a hold with her legs.

You gasped, but were able to recover quick and moved so your legs wrapped around her neck in the same hold. One quick twitch and you could snap her neck like a kit kat. You reached up and dug your nails into her legs and bit down hard. She hissed in pain and her legs released you. You rolled back away from her before she decided the pull the same thing on you.

You both were on your feet quickly and this time you didn’t wait for her. You rushed up and wrapped your fingers around her neck. She somehow grabbed your arm and propelled her body upwards and wrapped her legs around your head while sitting on your shoulders, and went to punch you in the head.

You quickly kicked your own legs out from under you and threw yourself backwards into the ground. You were able to toss up your elbow, so what when you landed on her, the sharp edge drove deep into her gut.

She gasped for breath and you stood up to look down at her. Her arms clutched her stomach as her eyes water and she gasped for breath.

It was then that you heard the pounding steps of two men rushing over. You glanced over to them and offered a sarcastic comment. “Oh, so you girls are finally joinin’ the party?”

Steve gave you a stern look as Bucky walked over to help pick up the remaining pieces of his Omega. When he had checked that Natasha was composed, he turned his blazing eyes on you.

“What the hell was that? That wasn’t a part of the agreement.” He hissed at you.

You nodded at her, “Hey, you ask your girl over there, she’s the one who came at me. I just take down what comes ta’ me.”

The look of shock and disbelief that appeared on Bucky’s face had you thinking that maybe you had said something wrong. His head whipped around to Natasha, who met him with wide eyes and nervous breath.

“You did what?” you could hear him hiss. They exchanged looks and then his head whipped back around to you. You tried not to laugh as the ends of his long hair hit him in the face. “Steve, take Nat back to her room.”

“Buck.” Steve warned in a deep commanding voice, eyes darting between you and Bucky.

“Just go.” Bucky met him with an equally commanding voice, and Steve glanced at Natasha.

Steve grabbed Natasha by the arm and hauled her out of the room, leaving you completely alone with the Alpha. His metal hand wrapped painfully around your wrist and he dragged you over towards your starting position. He deposited you there and moved over to where he started before.

“You don’t have to do this.” You told him softly, eyes traveling over his body and face, wracked with rage.

He couldn’t see straight anymore. The edges of his vision were blurred as he stared at you. This little Beta girl coming into his den, disrupting the balance of his pack and hurting his Omega. Even the way you looked at him with soft eyes and concern on your face made him mad. He wanted nothing more than to grab you, drive you into the ground and make you beg to take him as your Alpha. He wanted to completely dominate you, making you wish you never came here, making you sorry you ever challenged him.

He moved at you, swift and anger fueled. You were expecting him to speak to you, so you were taken by surprise by him again. He was moving faster than before; much faster than you were trained to keep up with and he easily landed a few blows on you and quickly had you to the ground.

“You need to accept me.” His voice was dark and rough like gravel. He pressed his weight down against you as his metal fingers wrapped around your neck. The way he looked down at you with wild intense eyes had a spire of lust shooting down your spine and into your core. You were suddenly ultra-aware of his strong muscular thighs pressing down on either side of your waist, his cold fingers around your throat, pushing down in a way that wouldn’t hinder your breathing, but still caused stress, and his bare chest glistening with sweat as the muscles beneath the skin twitched.

You took a deep breath a tried to ignore the urge to arch your back and roll your hips up into him for friction. You didn’t notice that you were breathless until you opened your mouth to speak, “You sound like a desperate girlfriend.”

His arm whirred and his fingers tightened around your neck. He growled, low and guttural, which had you closing your eyes, tilting your head back, and forcing your hips to stay put once more. Your blood pounded in your ears, you Beta nature practically howling at the Alpha above you, begging him to take you, to dominate you in ways no one else could in the past. But there was still that switch deep within you that just wasn’t going to let you give in so easily.

“Listen, knothead, I’m not here to usurp your power. I am perfectly happy leaving and bein’ on my own.” You croaked out from your winded lungs.

“You aren’t going anywhere.” His voice was deep and demanding, and you felt a twitch in your thighs that you recognized as arousal. The Brooklyn accent was absent from his voice now, you noticed, being replaced by a Russian one.

Bucky could feel the way your body shivered beneath him and your blood boiled up at the prospect of being claimed. He looked down at you, your face was flushed and your lips were swollen like you had been biting them, the look in your eyes of utter defiance was a stark contrast to the way your body submitted to him. It was that look in your eyes that piqued his interest and made him want to take you that much more.

The way your body shuddered beneath his strong thighs had him suppressing  a groan. He looked down at you with glazed eyes, observing the way your chest heaved and how you bit down on your lower lip as you stared up at him. His tongue darted out and moistened his lips. He was shocked back to himself when he felt the fingers of his hand loosen around your neck involuntarily.

His brows scrunched down and he clenched down on your throat once more, his arm whirring in the process; the sound of which had you holding back another urge to thrust upwards into him. He pressed down against you, his heavy chest squishing up against your breasts and he breathed dark and hungry in your ear. “You are _mine_.”

His growling voice had you crumbling, and you couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped your lips. And with that little gesture that came from your mouth, everything in your body clicked into place. Bucky shot up, feeling it too, and smirked down at you with one side of his mouth tilting up enough to see white teeth. You stared up at him as your body went slack.

You could feel his command over you, confident, cocky and proud. Bucky’s hand fell from your neck as he looked at you. Your heart was pounding in your ears and you could feel your body taken over with heat.

“Looks like I win, Doll.” Bucky purred down at you, reeking in the proud confidence he had gained from claiming you after all of the fight you put up.

You let a disgruntled sneer pull at your lips. “Just this time. You may have gotten my blood to conform to your little group of bullshit, but in my head, I still haven’t accepted you. You’re still a knothead.”

Bucky scoffed at you and chuckled. He pushed himself off of you, and the air was cold against your skin in his absence. He reached out a hand for you to pull you up. You glanced up at him and took his hand, and he pulled you up with ease.

“Where’d  you learn to fight like that, doll? Not many are able to be keepin’ up with me.” He asked you, Brooklyn drawl back in his voice as he looked at you. You could swear there was a spark to his eyes.

“Not tellin’.” You smile.

Bucky smirked and used his grip on your hand to pull you against his chest. The action made you gasp, and his smirk grew. “I’m your Alpha, you gotta tell me.”

You rolled your eyes dramatically to make sure he noted it. “I don’t gotta tell you shit. There’s that desperate girlfriend in you again. You want some truth talk go have a cry with your boyfriend over a pint of ice cream.”

Bucky wasn’t effected by your jabs right now. He was in his own euphoric state of mind, drunk on power and your submission. His free hand wrapped around your chin and tilted your face up to his once more.

“You keep talkin’ like that with that mouth ‘a yours I may have to find somethin’ else for you to do with it.” His words sent a rush of heat down to your core and his thumb reached up and dragged across your lower lip.

You had no idea what to make of him right now. You knew that when Alpha’s gained new power they could be boasty, and flaunting their new claim, but this was new territory; and the way he was looking at you with dark, hungry, hooded eyes had you weak at the knees.

You weren’t going to let him know that. He may be your Alpha and had a bit of an idea what was going on with your feelings, but you still had some semblance; it wasn’t like you were bound to him and you literally shared your feelings with him.

You pressed your hands against his bare chest and pushed him back as you stepped away from him. “Slow your roll, buddy. I’m not gonna start like that.”

The shove seemed to have knocked some reality back into Bucky, because when he looked at you again his eyes were clear. “Start like what?” he asked, entirely too confused.

You rolled your eyes and shook your head. “Alphas.” You sighed, and then made a shooing motion with your hands. “Just go ‘ta bed with your girl before you go do somethin’ stupid in your drunken zealousness.”

“My girl?” he asked blankly, and then it hit him in the gut like a cinder block. Natasha. She had gotten into a fight earlier, and he was definitely still mad at her for interfering with a claim, but he was also worried about her. Why did she act out like that? It was so unlike her. Bucky made a nodding agreeing noise and shuffled towards the door.

You watched him go, walking all the way out until you were sure he was long gone. You drew a deep breath. Finally you were alone. You were relieved to finally be by yourself, and let your mind and muscles relax.

You moved quickly and quietly through the compound, going back the way they had led you earlier this night, until you finally reached the front floor. You reached your hand out and your fingers wrapped around the cold metal handle. You whipped the door open and were greeted with a thunderous clap.

Your nose crinkled at the rain that was pouring down again. You were suddenly really mad that they had thrown out all of your clothes that would protect you and keep you warm in the storm. You looked down at the dress you wore, all beaten and flattened from all the sparring. You could still tough it out, it wouldn’t be hard and you’ve done it before. You even bet there was a clothes donation bin nearby you could find something in.

You took one step out of the door and froze. You were fully intending on leaving and never looking back. But there was a definite shift in your soul and you couldn’t physically bring yourself to do it. You were part of a pack now. You were someone’s Beta, and no longer had the ability to act on your own as an Alpha. So there was the Beta nature inside of you, prompting you and telling you that you can’t leave because your pack is here and your Alpha is here.

Your hands shook as you were filled with anger for what he did to you. You tried to shake it off. This isn’t how it’s going to be. You are still your own person and your own boss. No one can control you, no matter what the social hierarchy says. So when you stepped back inside and closed the door behind you, you told yourself it was because of the rain.


	3. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all of the amazing comments and kudos. I am genuinely surprised and excited at the way people have reacted to this story. I am glad you all enjoy my take on AOB. Now, I am going to throw a wrench in it.

You woke up the next morning to an ominous presence looming over you. You contained your jump of surprise and looked over to where Steve sat on the table in front of the couch you had managed to sleep on. You groaned and rubbed the sleep from your eyes and sat up.

“That’s either creepy or endearing.” You say groggily and looked over at him.

“I would have thought you would be long gone by now.” Steve said as he leaned on his elbows to look closer at you.

“Yeah?” you asked. “Me too.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow at you and you felt the need to back yourself up. “I mean, it was rainin’, ya know? You lot took all my clothes. This dress is pretty but it ain’t practical for the rain.”

A smile spread across Steve’s face, “So you can fight in a dress, but you won’t go out in the rain?”

You shrugged and gestured to your dress. “Not enough layers to keep warm. Couldn’t have just washed ‘em and give ‘em back to me?”

“Those clothes were disgusting.” Steve pointed out, and leaned back. “Bucky and Wanda are out buying you new ones.”

“What?” you asked, completely taken aback. “Why would the Alpha be out buying me clothes?”

“Because we burned your old ones.” Steve mused and nodded to you. “You can’t just go on wearing Wanda’s clothes. Bucky insisted on going to pick out clothes for you; said he would know what you would like and that he got a good idea of your size while sparring last night...?”

You tried to hold back the flush that came with the rush of memories of the Alpha straddled on top of your hips, or being pressed against his chest. You shook your head, “No idea.”

It was then that the door swung open and Bucky sauntered through, hips swaying and cocky smirk on his lips. Wanda followed him with a few paper shopping bags.

“You awake?” The alpha asked as he swooped into the living room, “Why’d you sleep in here last night? Should’a asked someone to show you to your room.”

“My room?” you asked, taken by surprise once more. “I have a room?”

“You’re a part of the pack now. This is your home.” Steve pointed out and smiled at you.

Bucky tapped you on the shoulder and nodded towards the door. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

You rose up slowly, a wash of uneasiness coming upon you. You followed the Alpha out of the living room, Wanda tailing close behind you with armfuls of shopping bags.

Wanda picked you meticulously. It was very weird for her to be given such a caring task. Usually it was up to the Epsilon, Banner, to make sure people were taken care of. But she was an Eta, a warrior, not a caretaker. But as the only other woman in the pack, and by the Alpha’s request, she had it upon herself to make sure you were settled in properly.

However, she kept to herself what she found when she picked through your mind. All of the darkness and pain that was there, and all of the suffering. Soon you had made it up to your room. Wanda walked inside and deposited the bags onto the bed and walked out, leaving you alone with the Alpha.

You stopped in the doorway, staring inside of the room. It was small, and the walls were bare. There was a single dresser, a desk, a nightstand and a bed. Your lips parted and fell open as you took a few uneasy steps into what was now your room.

Bucky watched you as you walked over to the bed and knelt down next to it on the floor. The way your hands moved hesitantly and lifted the blanket on the bed had his heart hurting with remembrance; the way your eyes followed your fingers as they ran across the thick material, as if you had never had a blanket to wrap yourself in when you were cold. When your eyes lifted and met his own, he saw the look in your eyes, wide and in disbelief, and recognized it. He knew you couldn’t remember the last time you had a bed to sleep in.

He saw the part of you that wouldn’t let him see you weak flash in your eyes. This was the part of you he felt was most precious. The part that would not break; that kept you yourself throughout everything you ever lived through. It was what he longed to find in himself.

“Take your time, doll.” He said quietly and walked away, letting you have a moment of weakness in peace.

 You fought the tears that threatened to well in your eyes. You had to remind yourself that this was not really your home, and you would try to take the first path out of here as soon as possible. You got to your feet and reached for the shopping bags, dumping the clothes onto the bed.

You smiled slightly as you reached for a pair of worn jeans and a well-used band tee shirt. Everything in this pile was clearly pre-owned, and you had to guess that they bought everything from a thrift shop. It made a little tightness in your heart release because somehow they knew the idea of owning brand new things would make you uncomfortable.

Throughout the entire pile there wasn’t a skirt or girly dress in sight, and buried underneath the pile was a pack of underwear, making you laugh to yourself. You opened the pack and grabbed a pair out, then looked around the room. You noticed a small door that was opened that lead to a bathroom. You picked up your chosen clothing and went to go take another shower.

When you got out, you pulled on your clothes and headed down the stairs. As you walked down towards the main floor, wandering the compound, you noticed a powerful scent flooding the air. The scent was thick and musky and it made tingles run up and down your body.

When you made it to the main floor, it only took a few minutes of wandering until you made it into the kitchen. A rustling noise was coming from inside, and you walked in to see Steve rummaging through the cabinets, pulling out different types of snacks and putting them into a box.

“What up, Beta-Boy?” you asked him, opening the fridge and fishing out a water bottle. You screwed open the cap and closed the door. You moved next to Steve and leaned against the counter, bringing the bottle up to your lips and letting the cold drink wash down your throat.

Steve’s eyes snapped over to your mouth as a drop of water trailed down the side of your lip. He licked his lips subconsciously and turned over to the fridge and started pulling out bottles of water.

“Natasha has started her heat early.” He mentioned off handedly.

Your eyebrows went up. “So that’s what that scent is all over the place?”

Steve nodded, “She normally wouldn’t start for another week. I don’t know what triggered her.”

“Must’a punched her in the face one too many times.” You smirked and screwed the lid back onto the bottle. “All that adrenalines gotta go somewhere.”

“Mhm.” He said, not really giving you attention. You raised a brow at the vast amount of supplies Steve had been packing. “Bucky is up there taking care of her now. So it won’t last too long.”

“The Alpha?” you questioned, trying to ignore the bristle that rustled up deep in your stomach.

Steve nodded. “Nat is the kind of Omega that can’t break her heat until she has been knotted. It used to be really hard, when she or Bucky were out on missions and something would trigger her. One time we were gone for almost a week, by the time we made it home Nat was near death… All that pain and lack of eating and sleeping… It was really hard to see her like that.”

“Must be painful…” you whispered to yourself. Sure Betas had their own heats, but they were not anywhere near as bad as an Omega heat. And yours always went away on their own. Your stomach tightened at the idea of relying on someone else to take care of you when under hormonal attack.

You looked over at Steve as he finally finished packing his box full, and managed to fill another box. “What’a you doin’ with all that stuff?”

Steve turned to you and you noticed something deep in his eyes. What was once beautiful ocean blue was now dark and blown wide open with lust. Your eyes travelled over him, muscles bulging and twitching and there was a distinct swelling in his pants, making them look awfully tight.

When Steve noticed you were staring at his engorgement, he rubbed the back of his neck. “I have to go lock myself away in my room before I do anything stupid. This happens every time Nat goes into heat. I usually have a bit more of a warning and can plan it, but it all happened so quickly this time.”

You nodded, and Steve moved to pick up his boxes of supplies so he could hole up in his room throughout the duration of his rut. Like Beta heats, Beta ruts aren’t nearly as bad as an Alpha rut would be, but Betas weren’t always great at controlling themselves, so it made sense that Steve wanted to hide.

“Here let me help you with that.” You offered, earning a surprised look from Steve. You shrugged it off and picked up one of his boxes and followed him back up the stair well to his room.

Steve’s room was pretty plain, about as simple as the one gifted to you, and there wasn’t much personalization to it. He walked over to the desk that mimicked yours and set the box down. You set the one you carried down next to it and turned to him.

“Gonna be alright up here?” you asked him. When you looked up at him, he was staring at you, eyes drawing over your body. You noticed how his breath came out in ragged huffs, and his eyes were hooded as he towered over you.

He moved over to you and placed his hands on your hips, a shaky breath drawing into his lungs and he pressed himself against you. “You could stay.”

You looked up into his eyes, breathing in his scent of arousal and need. His firm hands moved slowly up your sides, brushing up the sides of your tee-shirt. “You’re like me.” He groaned into your ear, breath tickling as it hit the shell of your ear. “We are both Betas. We are allowed to be together.”

“Steve.” His name slipped from your lips and within seconds his mouth was on you. Pushing you against the desk and needy hands grabbing as your ass to thrust you against his erection. You arched your chest against his and arms wrapped around his neck. You were wrapped up in the scent of lust and hormones that caused your senses to go crazy.

His leg jerks and you hear a scraping noise of wood on wood. He used his grip on you to move you slowly, and your hands around his neck loosened when he flopped backwards into the desk chair. He yanked you down by his hands still on your ass so you straddled his hips, and his lips were on yours once more in desperate need.

Steve was filled with your scent, sweet and strong, filling him. Between that and the overly hormonal sexual air that was coming from Natasha’s heat, his senses were in overdrive more so than ever before, even with the serum. His blood was boiling over and all he wanted was to lay you down and fill you up with him until you were writhing and screaming his name. His name from your lips sounded so sweet, that he couldn’t hold back his control anymore.

His tongue thrust down your throat and he used his grip on your ass to grind up into you. He moved over to nibble your ear and rub against your neck, smothering you in his scent. Coating you all over so no one would be able to come near you, and soon he would make you his.

As you felt his teeth graze your ear and his erection press up into you, you were hit with an undying resistance. The Alpha Switch. You quickly came back down from the high you achieved from his rut and the heat in the air. You pressed your hands against his chest and pushed him back, separating his mouth from your skin.

His eyes tore up into you, concern showing in his brow. “What’s wrong?”

“Steve. Listen, buddy,” you sighed and pushed your hair back from your face, “I don’t wanna do this with you knowin’ it’s because of some other girl. If you want me it’s gonna be because of me. Not some Omega heat bullshit.”

You pulled yourself from his grasp and removed yourself from his lap. “Don’t you want this?” he asked you, “Don’t you feel it too?”

The way his eyes looked at you, so desperately, so needy, had you reeling. Steve was wonderful. He really was. There wasn’t any person you have ever met that was as kind and selfless and loving as Steve Rogers. His purity and strength were unmatched and you would consider yourself lucky if someone like him ever showed real interest in you, and not just sex drive. But in the back of your head you knew you didn’t deserve someone like him. You didn’t want to taint him with your darkness. Steve deserved someone sweet and kind and loving and very far from who you were and what you have done.

You shook your head to him, “Those aren’t our feelings. That’s nature callin’ us.” You gave him a look, uttered an apology and walked out the door, closing it behind you.

You took deep steady breaths as you walked down the hall back towards the kitchen where you had left your water; because suddenly you mouth was very dry. It took a lot of your will to keep moving away from him as the air around you bombarded you with the smell of sex.

You finally made it back into the kitchen and found your water bottle on the table, you unscrewed it and chugged half of it. You could feel eyes searing into your back, and when you turned to face them, you saw Bucky sitting at the kitchen table, chowing down on a bowl of cereal.

You nodded to him, “What’s up knothead? I thought you were keepin’ your girl company?”

“She’s asleep.” He said, taking another bite. “She’s gonna be fine, she’s already startin’ to calm down.”

You nodded and took another sip from your bottle. “So, everyone’s a pack of raging sex crazed teenagers in this joint. Why aren’t you?”

Bucky couldn’t stop the smirk that spread on his lips. He looked up to meet your eyes, “She doesn’t trigger my rut.” He said, and shrugged, “She manages to get everyone else, but my rut has never started earlier than it’s suppose’ to.”

You tried to hide the laugh that bubbled up in your throat, and it came out as sort of a hacking noise. Bucky gave you a questioning look and you greeted him with a cocky grin, “Must not be good sex if a girl can’t trigger ya into a fit ‘a need.”

Bucky glared at you and watched you try to hide a laugh. He watched you drain the rest of your water and turn to open the fridge. His eyes drifted up over you as you bent over to dig in the fridge for another water. The jeans he picked out really made your ass look good. It wasn’t the first thing he was thinking when he picked them, but if it wasn’t a god damn plus then what was?

He looked back down at his bowl of cereal and picked up another spoonful to guide to his mouth. That’s when it struck him. He didn’t notice at first because of all of the scents in the air from Nat’s heat and the ruts she had triggered.

He knew that Steve was always triggered by Nat, so it wasn’t new to him. But what was new was your scent, and how it was ridiculously clogged up by Steve’s smell all over you. When your tainted scent met his nose it twisted his stomach uncomfortably, his heart pounded and his blood boiled into a rage.

You were closing the fridge when the clatter of Bucky’s spoon dropping into his bowl grabbed your attention. You looked over to see him staring at you with wide eyes filled with fire. “Somethin’ wrong?”

Bucky shot up from his spot, causing the chair he was in to topple over. He crossed over the kitchen to you in large strides and it took only a few before he was towering over you menacingly. His large hands encased your shoulders and dug into your skin painfully. “Why do you smell like Steve?”

You scoffed and laughed up at him, “Jealous girlfriend, much?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

Something in the way he looked at you, all possessive and jealous had your stomach in knots and your skin crawling. You smirked up at his reaction to your scent glands covered in another male’s smell. “Isn’t that what you were wantin’ me for? What’s it to you what I do?”

His hands clenched into your skin further, causing more pain and you let your head loll back onto your shoulders. He growled down at you, “Did you mate with him?”

Your eye brows rose slowly and there was a spark in your eyes when you told him, “That’s none of your damn business.”

“I’m your Alpha.” He glowered.

You smirked up at him, “You keep tellin’ yourself that, baby. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Bucky let out another growl from deep in his chest and shoved you backwards so your back met the counter edge painfully and he stormed out of the kitchen. You watched him go, biting your lip with a wide grin. You loved how much you could rile him up.

Bucky walked through the compound, heading straight up to Steve’s room. Normally, he knew not to interrupt Steve when he was in a rut, when he was fueled and on edge, he could even be rash and violent; but as the smell of your scent mixed up with his was still seared into his nose, he could give two shits about Steve’s privacy. 

There was a deep set rage burning in the pit of his stomach. As her Alpha, Steve should have talked to him before mating with you. It was up to Bucky weather anyone was allowed to touch you. And the way his body was shaking with rage made it very clear... He didn’t want anyone else touching you.

He made a fist and pounded on Steve’s door, each knock more violent than the last until wood splintered under metal. He wasn’t even sure if Steve answered, because all he could hear was his pulse in his ears. He grabbed the handle and practically tore the door off the hinges as he opened it.

“Steve!” his voice thundered through the room.

Steve looked up at Bucky from his place on his bed. He had managed to grab some pants by the second knock, and had them already on by the time Bucky stormed into his room. He jumped up to his feet, sensing his Alpha’s agitation.

“What’s up, Buck?”

It only took Bucky three long strides to clear the distance between him and Steve; and his fist wound tightly into Steve’s shirt and yanked his face towards his. “Did you mate with her?” he growled out.

“What?” Steve’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Bucky took a deep wiff of the air, “Her scent is all over you!” his gravel voice was strained as he yelled.

Steve reached up a hand and wrapped it around Bucky’s fist in his shirt, tugging it gently to pull his fist from him. “Bucky, I didn’t mate with her. But she is the female Beta. I thought we talked about this…?”

Bucky clenched and unclenched his fist. He was at a loss as his adrenaline started spiraling downward at his best friends words. He took a deep breath and moved to sit on Steve’s bed. “Yeah, we did.”

Steve moved to sit down next to his best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. “What’s going on Bucky?”

“I… I don’t know.” He sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and looked over at his best friend.

Steve looked at the way Bucky’s eyes glittered with confusion and frustration. The way the muscles in his arms twitched.

Bucky couldn’t understand what was going on in his head. Why he felt the way he did. How he couldn’t stand the idea of anyone touching you. Even though the idea of bringing in a Beta female was to balance the pack, and for Steve not to be alone and finally have someone to be with, like he had Natasha.

“Just promise me you won’t mate with her.” Bucky asked, glancing over to Steve with a pleading look in his eyes. He wasn’t asking as Steve’s Alpha, but as his best friend, which Steve could see in the way Bucky looked at him.

“There’s somethin’ in me…” Bucky said, shaking his head, “I can’t stand seein’ her with anyone.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “You want to…?”

Bucky looked up at Steve in question, not really understanding where he was going. Steve saw that Bucky couldn’t follow him and cleared his throat.

“You want to take her?”

Bucky looked up at him in wide eyes, having not considered the possibility. But somewhere, deep in his nature, everything clicked into place. He needed to take you, there was something in his blood that wanted more than just claiming you to his pack; he wanted to mate with you and make you his and his alone.

“I…” Bucky breathed, and ran a hand through his hair, “I can’t mate with a Beta. If she was an Alpha or Omega, maybe… Without giving up rank, I can’t be with her.”

Steve sighed and looked at the ground. It figured to stand that Bucky would end up wanting the girl that he could have. But it made sense to him, and he wasn’t entirely upset, because from the first moment he met you, he could see everything about you that reminded him of Bucky. You were always his, Steve realized; before you even knew him. “If you want to knot her, you’ll have to promote her to Alpha status.”

Bucky nodded. He knew that was the case. Alpha’s had to mate within their own standards. He couldn’t lower his standard to mate within the pack, because it would lower his value and the status in which others saw him. Omegas were different. They were basically there to breed. The thought of omegas made his heart hurt. It would kill Natasha.

 “If she becomes an Alpha, we would be forced to pair… She would be a leader of the pack as female Alpha… And Nat… She’s been my Omega for so long. Before I even remembered who I was; Nat was there. I love her.”

Steve shook his head at his friend. “That’s your choice, pal. But you better figure out whatever you want to do. It’s your job to keep the pack in balance.”

Bucky nodded, “I know.”

He sat with his best friend for several minutes, trying to ignore the hormonal rage coming from Steve. He no doubtedly interrupted a fap session, and judging from the way his body was tightened, Steve would need some release some time soon. He knew it was time for him to leave his friend alone to care for himself. He sighed and stood up, making a move to the door.

He reached out and grasped the handle, but there was something stopping him. A series of words he still needed to hear before he could leave in comfort. He looked over his shoulder at Steve. “Promise me you won’t.”

Steve’s eyes cast upwards to meet Bucky as he stood by the door. His voice was strained when he replied. “I promise I won’t mate with her.”

Bucky nodded and turned, walking out the door. Steve hung his head into his hands and sighed at the mess that was forming in his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you all think of this and where you would like to see it go from here.


	4. Reluctance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter, I've had quite a series of events that have delayed my writing; family passing, child getting sick, me getting sick, work crazies, and then working on my own work and starting a new fic in another fandom. 
> 
> I'm still completely overwhelmed by the positive feedback this fic has gotten and I want to thank you all very much for all your support and for your patience.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think.

As soon as Bucky cleared the kitchen, you turned back to your water, taking a long drink. Sure, you felt a little bad for sicking the Alpha on Steve, but at the same time, it was fun to watch him wind up like a toy monkey and bang his symbols in a non-threatening rage. From the bond you could sense between the Beta and Alpha, you were sure he would be just fine.

 Your eyes caught something over by the table. The bowl of cereal Bucky had left was still sitting on the table. The chair that had skittered onto the floor. An irritation set into your gut and you kicked off of the counter and walked over to where the chair laid on the floor. You sneered down at it disdainfully.

Underneath the chair was a leather jacket with one arm ripped off of it. You bent down and picked up the chair, setting it back on its feet and moving it back into the table. You reached down and grabbed the jacket off of the floor. It was still warm to the touch from his body heat, and you could smell his intoxicating scent curling up from it. You frowned down at it, feeling a little heavier than it probably should. You shook it once gently and heard a jingle form the pocket. You reached inside and pulled out a simple set of keys, one house key and one car key with no fab. You raised a single eyebrow before storing them away back in the pocket and perching it back on the back of the chair.

You looked down at the mostly empty bowl sitting on the table and frowned. Seriously, what was wrong with this Alpha? Leaving shit skewered around all over the place for someone else to clean up. A defined irritation and obsessive need grew in your belly. Before you knew what you were doing you had picked up the bowl and started moving towards the sink to clean it for him. You stopped dead in your tracks half way and stared down at the bowl.

What the hell were you doing? It’s not your fucking job to babysit someone who can’t clean up after themselves. You scolded yourself and turned to move back to the table so you could leave the bowl there and the Alpha could take care of it his damn self.

But the Beta blood in you pined and you had stopped after only taking a few strides back to the table. The Alpha. You were his Beta now and it is your job to step in when he isn’t there, to finish what he starts. You spun on your heel and took a few steps back over to the sink so you could clean up what your alpha left behind.

Your hands clenched into fists around the bowl and you forced yourself to stop. No. No way in hell you were going to do his shit for him. You didn’t have to take care of anyone but yourself, the only person who mattered. You turned angrily and stomped back a few steps back towards the table in a huff.

A body materialized right next to you and you jumped out of your skin. The bowl slipped form your fingers and smashed onto the ground into tiny pieces. You looked down at it and you eyebrows slowly rose while the corners of your lips tilted down. “Huh..”

“My apologies.” Vision said, looking down at the bowl. “I could fix it, if you like?”

Your hand rose up with a flat palm in a stopping signal. “No, no! That actually solved the problem.”

You smirked down at the mess on the floor. You had picked up the bowl, intending on finishing the Alpha’s work, but you broke the bowl. Its scattered remains on the floor were your fault, so your Beta blood didn’t feel like it would be for the Alpha if you cleaned it up. You left him the bowl for him to deal with himself.

You looked up to meet eyes with Vision, who was looking at you in question. “Are you going to ask me why I am not in a rut? I can feel you want to ask.”

You shook your head, “Been down that road already, I’m good.”

Vision nodded as you walked over towards the counter and grabbed your bottle of water off the table. “It is because I am artificial.”

You looked over at him in a wide stare. “Ya know…” you started quietly, “Been stuck a lot of places before, but this one is by far the most jacked up.”

“Stuck?” Vision asked, his forehead crinkling where his eyebrows would be. “Can you not get out?”

You took a deep breath, not really wanting to disclose the fact that you had already tried to leave but your ties to the pack made you stay. You were hell bound on getting out of this joint; never lookin’ back and slammin’ the door on that rutty Alpha’s face as you shimmy your fine ass out. But something deep inside you would not let you leave it all behind. This was your den, your pack, your Alpha; and you could not just leave them behind.

That’s when your brow quirked up as an idea formed in your head. The ties you had here were keeping you from abandoning this place, sure; but what if you just wanted to leave for, say, a few days? Fully intending on coming back eventually to your place, you may be able to get past the Beta-Bond long enough to catch some air. Hell, if you played it right you could get out now and stay out, maybe once you broke away from the pack far enough the bond will wear and you can go back to your normal life.

Your lips crinkled downward; at this point you couldn’t just walk out. It wasn’t your style; you had to leave with a bang. You had to give that damning Alpha something to really frizzle about in your wake. Your eyes shot over to the jacket on the chair by the table and a wicked grin spread on your lips.

You looked over at Vision, “I think I will go out, actually.” You mention and walk over to the jacket. You leaned down and fished your hand into the pocket to feel for the keys. Once again, the Alpha’s scent drifted up into your nostrils, and that damn pining Beta feeling was back.

You eyed the jacket before shrugging, and pulled your hand from the pocket. You grabbed the jacket and threw it on over your shoulder, shoving your hands into the pockets and wrapping your fingers around the keys. “Any idea what car the Alpha drives?”

Vision looked at you, a little in question, but not entirely alarmed. “A motorcycle.”

As the words hit your ears a wide grin spread across your face. “Of course he does; the conceited bastard... Thanks!”

You turned and started walking out of the kitchen. “Should I tell him you are leaving then?” you heard Vision call.

You smiled and nodded over your shoulder. “Oh, yes please. And, uh, why don’t you let him know I’m borrowing his bike for a bit?”

Vision nodded. “Of course.”

You smiled as you ran from him and made you way out of the compound.

 

Bucky couldn’t sleep. He would try to lie down, but between his stress skyrocketing, and Nat being in heat right next to him, all he found himself doing at night was pacing. He eventually had to move out of Nat’s room and into his own, because his restlessness kept her from getting the rest she needed.

For three long days Bucky’s body was racked up with tension; each day getting worse than the last. The mixture of worry and pure rage kept his mind sharp. As soon as he felt the absence of one of his Beta’s he went looking for you, only to find you stole his bike and took off for god knows how long.

He fully intended on hunting you down and dragging you back to the den by your neck. But with Nat in heat and Steve in his rut, he was down two of his best people. He sent his Etas, Wanda and Pietro, to look for you. He contacted his Delta, Hawkeye, to look and spread the word. But you never turned up.

Somehow, he wasn’t surprised that he couldn’t find you. You would turn up when you wanted to- IF you wanted to. And the idea that you might not made his body shake in a tornado of emotions.

For three long days his body would quake, Alpha blood stressing at his Beta being missing, and even though you had just been claimed, your absence from the den made him feel like his pack was weakened. A vital part of his family was missing, and there was nothing he could do.

It bothered him even that much more that you seemed to want to leave him behind. The thought of you not wanting him to be your Alpha,  not wanting to be near him as he seemed to want to be near you, it burned him deep within. Had you really not felt the draw at all? Was this purely in his head? Completely one sided? These were the things that went through his head every minute you were gone.

He also often thought about how he would like to kill you when you got back. He thought of so many different ways he would punish you for disobeying him, stealing his things and abandoning the pack. He would drag you down to the training room and hurt you, over and over until you were begging him. He would force you to parade about, humiliate you in front of the pack, and he wouldn’t give a shit if the act would lower your ranking.

He was blinded by rage, fueled by anger and he wanted you to hurt for what you did to him.

Then there was the feelings that alarmed him the most. The strange sort of empty feeling he got when he thought that he meant nothing to you.

He tried to spend the mornings clearing his head, trying to keep the pack in order, catering to his Omega. He would try to make sense of the revelation Steve had brought to his head, and tried to deteriorate it and dissect it in any way he could. He thought that when you were gone the idea of you being his would fade, and break away like it was just a fling. He would stay with Natasha, and love her, and be with her. But as soon as he left her side, there you were. The idea of you was like a drug; a forbidden thought in his mind.  His days were spent trying to make sense of you while moving on with the day to day life of the Alpha.

But at night, when everyone fell asleep and the den went silent, his thoughts would eat him alive; and no matter what he did he could not keep his mind quiet. This was when the rage and the sadness would come. He tried anything he could to keep it away, running, training, or even acting like the sun was still up. There were even times he begged the sun to stay awake so he could try to remain somewhat content.

As the sun set on the fourth day, he almost wish the day would take his life with it. He was in a delirious and wrecked state; entirely exhausted by the lack of sleep, even if it was the shitty nightmare sleep he usually had. Steve and Nat had both finally come out of their sexual phases today, so they both had gotten out of their rooms and were sitting with him in the living room watching TV.

Natasha was wrapped under his arm, leaning against his chest, offering warmth. Steve’s eyes darted back and forth over the screen, hand resting lazily over his mouth. Bucky could tell he was nervous too. When he had to tell Steve you were gone, Steve didn’t seem surprised at all. But it didn’t stop the storm cloud of disappointment that completely consumed him at the words; and every day since.

Bucky could feel Steve’s loss; just as he knew Steve could feel his. Out of everyone in the pack, they were the most attuned to each other’s feelings. Even though they didn’t share a bond, their time together and closeness ran so deep it that they could read each other like books.

The fact that the other was also distressed by your absence only made them tenser.

Bucky watched the lights and the people flick across the screen mindlessly. The distraction dulled the thoughts in his head slightly, slowing it all down. He almost didn’t process the faint click of the front door closing.

As he realized what he heard, everything inside of him shifted. He felt the entire den settle into place, which could only mean one thing. His pack was complete again. His body jerked, causing Natasha to grunt and look up at him. Bucky looked over to see Steve staring at him, having felt the change in Bucky.

Bucky glanced down at Natasha and tapped her on the arm. “Lemmie up.”

Nat raised an eyebrow at him and shifted off his body. Bucky stood up and moved towards the door; halfway to the entry room he noticed the scent. He stopped in his tracks as his nose crinkled under the awful smell. He growled under his breath as he moved to where he knew you were.

You waited for him. You drew in a deep breath, arms crossed as you stared at the ceiling, waiting for the Alpha to come greet you. You knew it wasn’t going to be pretty. He is pissed off, as you could tell the second you stepped back into the den, and you knew he was going to have a million and one ways to torture you for your discrepancy. But you couldn’t push away the anticipation that built up at the promise of seeing him.

Stupid Beta blood, boiling up to a turning point as your hair rose up on end. Where was that stupid Alpha? Why was he taking so long and making you wait for him? Finally he came into view.

Bucky stopped when he turned the corner and you came into view. He almost forgot how small you were. His jacket practically ate your torso; the view of which made his anger waver for a moment. Your eyes flicked over to meet his and the storm of anger filled him back up almost instantly as you smirked at him.

“Where the hell have you been?” he growled as he cleared the space between the two of you in quick strides, “What took you so long to come home?”

Your smirk widened at his clear concern, though a pit in your stomach was soothed. “Ooh, look, jealous girlfriend has evolved into clingy girlfriend. What’s a matter, babe, did ya miss me? Ya worried?”

Bucky growled in his throat, the motion made your heart skip and stomach flutter. You smiled smartly up at your Alpha, meeting his cold blue eyes without hesitation. You missed this. This angry look, this spark between the two of you that fueled the fire. This was the feeling that you missed. You would take it to your grave, this secret. You missed your Alpha.

His metallic arm whirred as it reached out and grabbed your throat. His blood boiled beyond all rage he had ever known. How could you leave him like this?

“Why did you leave?” he hissed at you, making your smirk grow.

“Why did I come back?” you asked him. His eyes widened and his grip loosened around your neck. “Isn’t that what you wanna ask, Alpha?”

Bucky stared down into your eyes, softening slowly at the truth behind your words. He did want to know why you had come back. What brought you back to him, when he was so sure he was the reason you left in the first place.

A throat cleared by the doorway, drawing your eyes away from each other and over to the couple in the doorway. Steve and Natasha stood, staring at the two of you. Bucky felt his stomach tighten at Natasha’s glare and quirked brow.

The Alpha looked down at you, reaching over and grabbing your arm and he pulled you towards the stairs. Bucky pulled you by your arm, up the stairs and to your room. He yanked you inside and slammed the door.

“Why’d you come back?” Bucky asked you, trying to sound angry, but there was a layer of desperation. “And how long has it been since you showered?”

You raised an eyebrow and crossed your arms, “When did I leave?”

Bucky grunted at you. You smiled at him and his eyes cast down to your lips. “I needed to get out for a few days, ya know? Nothin’ personal. Just used ta being alone.”

“You didn’t stay gone.” He pointed out, and you almost thought he was mad you came back.

“I need a place to lay low for a few days.” You state. That was true, honestly. It was easy to be away once you got over the initial reaction of your blood pulling you back to the den. For several days you were able to lay low, pick food when you needed it, and ride the wind. It was beautiful and free and everything you are used to.

You even returned to the building where you met Steve, to see what was left there, and figure out what you could track if anyone was left alive. You had every intention of leaving and continuing your mission. You were happy on your own, and you didn’t miss any of the pack you were in; that is, until the scent of your jacket began to fade.

You wore the Alpha’s jacket every moment you were gone; and at night, you would zip the collar up high around your face so his scent would completely cloud you. You wondered if that’s why your nature was so calm while you were away; because as soon as the jacket started to smell less like him, and more like you, your body started to want and need and drive you back towards the den.

“This ain’t just a place to ‘lay low’, Beta.” Bucky hissed, still visibly angry, “This is your place. You will not leave it again.”

You laughed and shook your head, “You keep telling yourself that, baby.”

Bucky glared at you and you smiled in return, “Listen, I’ve got a problem. I gotta stay out of the streets for a while. Usually, it’s easy to do with a little extra work. But, now with a pack, figure it might be better ta try to rely on…” you took a deep breath as he watched you intently, “you, and the pack to have my back.”

“Whatta you talkin’ about?” Bucky asked, a little anger deflating, “You in trouble? Is this about how they found you?”

You laughed again, but it was soft and genuine, and it made a flutter in Bucky’s stomach. “Nah, nothin’ like that. Just gotta lay low for when my heat hits in a day or two.”

Color drained from Bucky’s face, “Oh.” His words came out like soft wind.

“Gonna be better than hidin’ and prayin’ some nympho Alpha or Beta don’t show up tryin’ ta get some.” You shrugged.

Bucky chewed on his lip, drawing your eyes to the motion. He had just finished Natasha and Steve’s hormonal cycle, which means that most of the pack had a dose of hormones going around as well. It might not be the best idea for his Beta to go into heat and prolong the effects of the pack’s sexual nature. But then again, there was no guarantee that your heat would be as prominent as Nat’s. Nat is an Omega, and they have very intense heats. Beta’s are much more subtle. He would have to warn the pack if he could to be prepared for any effects it may have on them.

He wanted to protect you. He needed to protect you. If you were going into heat, there was no place he was going to let you be except within a short distance of him. He would not risk any other male getting their hands on you.

“I’ll make sure you’re safe.” The Alpha mentioned and moved towards the door. He risked a glance back at you, “Please shower, you smell terrible.”

You smirked at him and raised your middle finger gracefully in his direction. To your surprise, he smirked back at you. He left you alone and you moved towards your bathroom.

 

After taking a long, nice warm shower, you got dressed and made your way down to the kitchen, dying to have the first taste of real food you’ve had in a few days. As you padded onto the kitchen tile you were hit with the strangest sense of Déjà vu, as Steve was rummaging through the cabinets.

His back stiffened and you could tell he knew you had walked in. He glanced over at you and you offered him a smile. “How ya feelin’?”

Steve turned out of the cabinet and leaned back against the counter to face you. “I’m better now; thank you.”

You smiled softly and walked over to him. You noticed him stiffen up as you approached him and you felt your heart twist a little bit. You hid it on your face with a grin as you reached a hand up and placed it on his firm bicep. “I didn’t mean ta push you away like that, ya know? Was just tryin’ to do what was best.”

“I know.” He said firmly, looking down at you with a dark glimmer to his endless blue eyes.

“If you’re still interested-“

“I’m not.” He said harshly and pulled away from you. The motion took you aback. He took a few steps away and stopped with his back to you.

“Whatsa matter, Beta boy?” you asked, “I thought you wanted to be with me? Not feelin’ alone, both of us bein’ the Betas pf the pack. Don’t you wanna try to work somethin’ out?” Your heart twisted softly again; you knew that a guy like Steve wouldn’t want a girl like you. You weren’t even thinking about this in a sexual manner, just about getting close and being friends. You never really had a friend before, and Steve Rodgers was the best place in the world to start.

“I can’t be with you.” Steve said softly, “I’m not allowed.”

“Not allowed?” you asked in disbelief, an unmentionable anger bubbling inside of your stomach. “Why not?”

The silence he left you in gave you time for your mind to race. Somehow you knew what exactly it was that was keeping Steve from wanting to be with you. You didn’t even need him to speak to know. And deep in the pit of your stomach you wanted to do it. You wanted to take the wants and needs of that stupid alpha and shove them right up his ass.

Steve finally turned to look at you, his eyes have softened, as if he wanted nothing more than to be with you. “Alpha has full rules over who gets to mate in his pack.”

You scoffed, fists clenched at your sides. “Fuck the alpha. What do you want Steve? Not as a Beta, as a god damn person?”

Steve gave you a look that let you know exactly what it was that he wanted. But he couldn’t say it. A dark spike of rage tore thought your stomach. At the Alpha for trying to control you. At Steve for not standing up for himself. The entirety of this pack was so twisted it was ridiculous, and you were not sure how you managed to get stuck into the middle of it.

Without another word you turned on your heel and stormed out of the kitchen and back to the stairs. You took them two at a time, your Alpha nature running through your blood. You ran down the hallway, following the scent of the Alpha straight to his room.

You didn’t bother knocking; your hand wrapped around the knob and you throw the door open, walking in as if you owned the entire compound. The door slammed against the wall, and Bucky popped up out of bed, and there was a woman’s scream.

You laughed at the sight of Bucky’s color-drained face along-side Natasha’s blushed one. “That’s fantastic.”

“What the hell are you doing?!” Natasha shouted.

Bucky’s face contorted into anger, his lips pulled into a scowl, nostrils flaring, eyebrows crinkled. He shot up out of the bed and stomped over to you. You didn’t even look down at his naked body. You stared straight into his eyes. This was your house. Your pack. And you were not going to back down from this.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Bucky hissed in your face, echoing Natasha’s words.

“What are you doing?” you asked, “What purpose do you have me here? Why tell the Beta he can’t be with me?”

“You said what?” Natasha’s voice carried over to you, but neither of you moved. His face was inches from yours, heavy breathing coming from his brushed against your face.

“You ain’t foolin’ me, Alpha.” You smirked at him, “You ain’t foolin’ anyone.”

Rather than back away from him to show any kind of submission, you walked further into his room, looking around, circling him. “They see how you look at me.”

Bucky’s eyes followed you, his lip curling further into a snarl. You could hear Natasha react, but you were focused on how Bucky reacted to you. The way he did, or rather, didn’t showed you that what you were hinting at was correct. You finished your circle and stopped right in front of him, meeting his gaze once more.

“You want me, Alpha?” you purred to him. If you weren’t so focused on him you would have missed his shudder. “Stop playin’ games and man the fuck up.”

You studied his face for a short amount of time, and then gave him a smirk. You turned on your heel and walked out the door. You didn’t shut the door behind you, you would leave him feeling open and on display. He would have to do it himself. Anything he wanted, he would have to do it himself.

You heard Natasha yelling at him from down the hall. You wondered if he was going to let an Omega speak to him that way, or if he would let it go because she was his girlfriend. This pack was seriously fucked up. And as soon as your heat was over, you would make sure you got out of here. For good.


	5. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smutty smut smut.
> 
> I know a lot of people like this fic bc its and AOB fic that isnt all about sex/cum/wet, but you didnt think we'd go the whole things without a little dirt, did ya?
> 
> I hope you like it anyways.
> 
> Sorry it took so long!

Bucky paced back and forth in his room. It was becoming a steady practice. He wondered if you knew; if you could tell what was going on. The entire notion took him for surprise, and he wasn’t the only one. That’s why when a mission popped up, he was more than grateful to send his team away.

He called Steve up to his room, where he had been hiding out for the last day and a half. He made it very clear no one should come and check on him and to just leave him alone. No one seemed to understand, but no one dared to question it either.

When Steve entered, he figured it out all on his own. Steve looked down at his best friend, sitting on the edge of his bed, muscles twitching and sweat glistening over his skin, and the tenseness he emitted. Bucky’s eyes shot up to meet Steve, and Steve saw the dark blown lust that consumed them. He could feel the air around him, strong, tense.

“There’s a mission.” Bucky cut past all the bullshit and got straight to the point. Steve was fully aware that Bucky did not want to talk about it.

Steve knew that you were in your heat now; and though your scent was strong in the hall outside your room, it didn’t waft through the entire compound like Nat’s did. It was actually a bit of a relief to have such a mild heat in the compound, opposed to Natasha’s which literally bombarded you with hormones.

Steve knew that Bucky would not be able to leave you while you were in heat, because he needed to be around to protect you and the den. But the hair that stood on end all over his body and the red flag in his mind was saying that Bucky shouldn’t really be left here with you either.

“I can send Tony, and the team.” Steve interjected.

“You need ta go.” Bucky insisted. “You need to take Nat, an’ you need ta lead the team on this, Steve. I need you ta do that for me.”

“Bucky-“

“Without question.” Bucky added sharply. His eyes met Steve’s and Steve took a deep breath and released a long sigh.

Steve walked over and sat next to his friend on his bed, much like Bucky had done with him on the night of their talk. “You remember what we talked about, right?”

“I remember.” Bucky said quietly, without looking up.

“Are you going to be able to handle this?” Steve asked, concern laced over his voice.

“I am always in control.” Bucky said, clearing his throat. “I’m notta Beta.”

It wasn’t a shot, and Steve didn’t take it personally. It was just facts. Steve sighed and leaned back on his hands. “Did you figure out what you want?”

“You ever like somthin’ you can’t have?” Bucky asked his best friend, “Somthin’ that ain’t yours?”

Steve placed a hand on his shoulder to convey understanding. “Same thing as you, pal.”

Bucky was washed into a blank state and looked up at Steve. Of course Steve knew these feelings, because Bucky was the one that took what Steve wanted. You were supposed to be for him, and Bucky took you away from him. Bucky groaned and placed his face in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Steve said with a small smile, “I’m pretty sure that’s your girl in there. Look at her, Buck. That’s you. You are more your old self around that girl than you have ever been.”

Bucky sighed and looked up, leaning back and facing his friend.

Steve gave him a small smile and then his demeanor changed, and Alpha Steve was sitting in front of Bucky, giving him a stern look. “But you need to think this through. If you give in to this, then the entire pack is going to change. Are you ready to disrupt the balance of the entire den?”

Bucky swatted him away. “Nah, I’m not going ta do anythin’ like that. I’m just gonna have to deal with it on my own… Till it goes away. It’ll be fine.”

Steve studied him, carefully, for several minutes before seemingly satisfied. There was still this niche in the back of Steve that will always act as the Alpha to Bucky and the Avengers. And right now, he needed to act it more than usual.

And so, Steve left with the pack to take on a mission for a few days, and Bucky was left alone, pacing in his room.

The longer he stayed in the compound with you the worse it was. He knew within moments exactly when you started your heat. It wasn’t your scent that drifted, or a burst of hormones in the air that told him when it happened. It was a like a boulder that dropped into his stomach, followed by a flare of arousal and a sudden need to fuck.

As your Alpha, he was able to know what was going on with you, vaguely, but this was something different; as was anything else that had to do with you. The surprise shook his nerves. The second your heat hit, you had managed to trigger his rut.

So he cooped himself into his room for days. It was easy at first, and no one seemed to notice what was happening to him, because, unlike when females go into heat, males would not release hormones into the air. That was a reaction females had to let males know they are ready to breed and mate. Not even Natasha caught on to what happened to him.

It started getting harder to ignore. Soon your intoxicating scent was the only thing in his head. He would finish himself several times, but it didn’t help at all. He could only imagine what you were doing to keep yourself in check. Sometimes he thought he could hear your cries of pleasure as you took care of yourself. He pictured you, several times, bent over in front of him, crying out for him, cumming all over his cock.

He tried to keep himself busy, doing anything to drive the thoughts away. But it got to a point that all he could do was lay in bed and stroke himself, vying to hear you, smell you, taste you. His flesh was hot, and coated in glistening sweat. It had to be the third or fourth time today that he heard you crying out from your room.

Normally, he would make sure to help you, or any member of his pack, through their spells, he would bring food, water, anything you would normally need. You probably thought he was a really shitty Alpha because he had done jack shit to assist you or relieve you in any way. He even sent away the only male that could give you any kind of release.

His fists clenched into balls as he heard your distinctive cry that he had, over the days, registered as getting very close to your orgasam. He felt himself finally snap, and all of his reason went out the window as he went full blown Alpha. He was going to take care of you, alright.

 

You lay in bed, propped up on some pillows for leverage. One of your hands was roaming down your body, over a silky nightgown that you wore during heats in order to help keep your skin cool. It also gave you better access to pleasure yourself, which you were currently doing.

Your body was shaking all over, legs propped up and quivering as you worked your clit, trying to get some release. You had been going crazy for days, lying in bed weak and in pain, eating way more than you should, and dying of horniness.

You would have to release yourself several times a day; and sometimes just clitoral stimulation was not enough, and you needed to feel a bit more full. You slipped a finger inside of you, needing some further penetration, as you could feel a coil of desire winding up tighter and tighter inside of you, begging to break and cover your sheets in wet.

You were so close, slipping another finger inside and curling it to try to hit that special spot deep inside of you, head lolling back and eyes screwed shut as you felt yourself seconds from release; when a large crack resounded through your room and the wooden door shattered off its hinges and splintered over the floor.

You shot up from where you were leaning back on your pillows, heart pounding with adrenaline. “What the fuck is your problem?!” you shouted at the Alpha, who loomed in your door way after kicking it down;  your eyes met, and everything hushed inside of you.

You saw the dark blown eyes that completely took over his blue iris and the way his body was wrecked. You could feel his lust radiating off of him, crashing around you in waves. Your need jacked up to higher as your Alpha made strides over to you. The air around him let you know that he commanded the room and everything in it.

You watched him with shaking breath, everything in your body screaming at you; screaming at him, at your Alpha to come take you. You needed him to control you, dominate you; your Beta blood had never been so loud.

Your hands slid up your thighs, leaving a trail of wet over your skin. You felt your already wet pussy throb as your Alpha climbed up onto your bed. Your body shivered in anticipation as you took a shaky breath, eyes never leaving his as he moved closer to you.

Bucky noticed how your body arched involuntarily up towards him, beckoning him to come to you. His hands shot out at you, metal hand wrapping around the back of your head to grasp your hair and hot flesh clenching your ass as he forcefully yanked you forward onto his lap.

Your swollen, tingling clit scraped against the rough material of his cargo pants and you immediately came undone, moaning and cumming all over his lap.

Bucky smirked with full teeth as he clenched your trembling body, emptying all over him. He made a guttural growl as you finished and he thrust you against his crotch while simultaneously grinding up into you, sending a delicious shot of friction through you, tingling up your spine. You shook as you could feel his pounding erection from beneath his pants. His metal grasp in your hair forced your head to the side and he bit down on your neck where your scent gland lingered beneath your skin.

The feeling of his hot lips and tongue needing and probing your scent made your eyes drift close and groan. You crumbled into his grasp, weak and shaking as he supported you fully with his arms. He used his hand on your ass you continually grind against you, and soon, his lips were traveling to the scent spot on the other side of your neck. He was going to drive himself so thick into your scent that no one would be able to even think about touching you.

The quivering mess you were in his hands just fueled the lust that was building deep in his stomach as his cock throbbed against his pants. He grasped you and shoved you off his lap, and he yanked you around, pulling himself to his knees and suddenly he pressed your ass against his covered cock and your silky gown was against his bare chest; the material cooling his hot, sweaty skin. He manhandled you like a rag doll. Once you were brought up to your knees you were forced to regain some of your strength and your body began to calm down and stop shaking.

His lips tittered up your neck, lightly brushing along until he met your earlobe, which he took into his mouth and suckled, before parting and thrusting his tongue into your ear, leaving hot thick saliva. “I’m gonna to make you cum like that all night, Doll.” He growled into your ear.

His hand from your hair slid up under your arm and around your chest to grasp your breast. He tore down the side of your gown so your breast was exposed and he took your sensitive nipple into his cold metal fingers and pinched and rubbed, sending a spire of heat down into your vag.

A soft moan escaped your lips, and you let your head fall back onto his shoulder. As his other hand trailed from your ass and down to play your overly sensitive clit, his fingers already getting coated in your wetness from your cum being smeared all over your lips and thighs.

“You’re naughty for ever havin’ left here, and I’m gonna to make you pay.” He growled in your ear, playing with your clit while his other hand worked your nipples. He dragged his tongue over the shell of your ear. “You want me ta fuck you? Make you scream?”

You were overwhelmed by the sense of complete calm that encased you being wrapped in his arms; a feeling of belonging. The blood pounded inside of you, craving him, your Alpha, wanting nothing more than for him to take you all night. You felt your pussy clench around him as he slipped a finger inside of you and curled up to find your g spot.

“Beg for me.” He commanded you. “I want ta hear you say it. I want you to tell me how much you want my cock.”

And then, it happened. Like some magical fucking spell that set you off. The Alpha Switch. This knothead thinks that he can just make you bend to his will just because he can offer you pleasure. You were not going to let anyone dominate you, control you. You would never beg. For anyone.

You glanced over at him, and drew a steady breath, reeling in your strength and resolve.

 “No. You beg.”

Bucky froze his actions; his body went rigid and he detached his lips from your skin. His hands slowly slid form their places to rest on your thigh and side. “What?” The words came out of his mouth in a stutter, and all of his Alpha force dissipated. It was as if he never had someone reject him before or stand up against his dominant actions.

You felt the power shift back over to you and you smirked. He was not counting on you to be in complete control on your sex drive. Genetically, as a Beta, you shouldn’t be able to control yourself. But your years of being an Alpha kept you in your head, even when someone as sexy and alluring as Bucky Barnes was offering to fuck you senseless.

 “You want this. You _need_ this.” You purred to him, turning to look at him over your shoulder to face him fully. You brought your lips to his neck and licked slowly up. “So you will beg for me. If you’re wantin’ me to beg for you an’ your knot, you’ll be waitin’ a very long time. I’ve taken care of myself for years an’ I’ll do it again. If you wanna hear me whimper and beg for how much I want you, how much I need you, then just leave now, and thanks for the fap-fodder.” At the end of your monolog you offered him a small smirk and quirked eyebrow just to rub it in further.

Bucky’s lips fell apart in disbelief. Normally any girl would break under his domination. He could feel your Beta-ness begging for him, needing him, and his knot, deep inside more than anything.

Which was true. You never wanted or needed anything more. The idea of him dominating you and taking you any way he wanted was completely enthralling. And for the first time in your life, you cursed the Alpha Switch for flipping, because you were completely captivated with him and the thought of being with him. But you would be just as fine without him, and you made that very clear.

His eyes studied you, shifting over your eyes and lips, trying to read your expression and body language to figure out what you really wanted.  His eyes read so much defiance in you, but the way your body was pressed and relaxed up against his, like you wouldn’t dare to move; or how your breasts heaved up and down as you took deep breaths. If he concentrated, he could feel your skin twitch underneath his touch.

His eyes found yours, and everything inside of him settled. He moved his hands to your hips, and slowly, he pulled you back and he lowered down to sitting on his knees, moving you as he went so you were sitting in his lap again, back still flush with his chest.

You turned to look at him fully, your shoulder now pressing to his warm chest. You looked into his eyes, not finding any sort of dominance or submission from him. Your eyebrows crinkled into a question; and his hands reached up to cup your face where your jaw met your neck, fingers slid behind your ears, and he pulled your forward so his lips met yours.

The kiss wasn’t too hard or too soft. It wasn’t a kiss of submission or a fight for dominance; nor was it filled with lust. It was like he was trying to convey something to you. Trying to make you understand what he felt.

Your eyes slid closed as you accepted the kiss. You felt this force wrap around your heart, yearning and pulling you as you were filled with his passion. You wrapped your hands around his neck and tilted your head, pulling further into it. You took a deep breath when you parted from him, and both of your eyes flicked up, meeting with hesitation.

Slowly, he was moving you again; and then, you moved with him. Without speaking, you maneuvered together so you were laying down back on the bed; as you lowered yourself, he was moving to lay over you.

Blue eyes flicked from your eyes to your lips once more, and he leaned down, his hair brushed against your cheeks as he captured your lips again. His hands slid up your sides, lifting your gown over your head and he discarded it.

You looked up at him. Studying the way he leaned over you, hair wisped around his chin, ripped muscles caging you in beneath him, eyes wandering over your naked form. You had never been so vulnerable to anyone before; at least, not emotionally.

His hands moved to his pants and he quickly got them undone and slid them down over his legs. He shifted forward, using his hands to spread your legs further apart as he settled between them. He used his metal hand to hold himself over you as the other positioned himself at your entrance. He didn’t look at you for any kind of go ahead or hesitation before sliding the tip of his head past your folds.

You gasped slightly at the sensation of something larger than a finger moving its way into you. Your eyes looked up to meet the top of his head. He was looking down; watching as he slowly inserted himself.

This is what an Alpha does, you told yourself. He takes care of his pack, and of his women. But the status stands that if he mated with a lower rank, his rank would be lowered. The Alpha in front of you didn’t seem to care about that. In fact, it didn’t seem like he had any thought about the pack or his status or his omega in his head at all; because at this moment, he wasn’t an Alpha at all. He was just a man.

He finally slid all the way inside of you, his hips and thighs flushed with yours, and he took a sharp breath. A groan escaped your lips as you adjusted to his size. His hair brushed against your face as he kissed up your neck and cheek in a sort of soothing manner.

He rose up to look down at you. You were always something different to him. He could never understand you and probably never would. You were always so guarded and yet, for some reason you let him in. Not just let him in, but were sharing this experience with him. He felt like you were two sides of the same coin.

This feeling of being fulfilled, not sexually, but this feeling that whelmed in his chest when he kissed you was something he never had felt before. Even when he was with Natasha, she never fought him on power, never insisted he submit to her. It was always that he was above her. But that was not how it was with you, and the entire idea of it fascinated him. He didn’t own you or control you, and you didn’t control him either. It was if you were equals.

When you finally seemed to fit to his size, he began to move within you. It was slow at first, but your already sensitive and wet core soaked it up and it still sent sensations up your body. He thrived in the way your body quaked beneath him with such simple movements. He changed his pace faster, and would occasionally jerk his hips to move even deeper inside of you. It didn’t take long before your fists were clenching the sheets and you let out a small moan underneath him. Your back arched off the bed, breasts rubbing against his sweat covered chest, whimpering.

Your eyes jolted open and met his, filled with fire and passion. You reached your hands up and grabbed the back of his head, forcing him to kiss you. You moaned against his lips as he moved faster inside of you. Your back arched again as he hit the sweet spot inside of you and you dug your nails into his back and dragged them down his skin.

This emitted a rumble from deep in his chest that formed a groan escaping his lips. The sound sent shivers down your spine and you rocked your hips up into his to meet his pace and drive him further inside.

His lips attached to your neck where your scent gland was hiding and sucked on it while thrusting his hips into you. You scratched your nails down his back again and tried to lift yourself from the bed in time with his thrusts, hoping he would hit your g spot again.

It was clear to you that he was not getting the leverage he needed to hit your core, and though his groans of pleasure was a good sign he was enjoying himself, you wanted more. You grabbed his shoulders, digging your nails in and used your hips to push and roll him over in one fluid motion.

You pinned him down to the bed and started rocking up and down on his cock without missing a beat. He bit his lips and hummed in pleasure, eyes darting down to where your soaking pussy raised and lowered over his dick as you set the pace and control.

He held onto your hips, bucking up as he moved deeper inside of you than before, and soon you were moaning even louder while your body racked itself with pleasure.

You could faintly hear Bucky’s moans over your own, but you had your eyes screwed shut as you concentrated on meeting your high. Your legs were starting to burn and it was becoming difficult to keep up the pace you were at. But you pushed yourself, harder and further, because if you slowed down you knew you would lose the burning coil that was forming in your stomach.

Bucky watched you as you tilted your head back, arching and grasping his thighs to urge yourself to keep going. The way your hair stuck to your body covered in sweat, and how your breasts bounced as you rode him had his knot swelling up inside of you. He had never felt himself so big, and by the way you had started to jerk your hips more frantically, he knew that he was locked inside of you by the girth of his knot.

You could feel how he expanded inside of you, his Alpha features making it impossible for him to pull out of you until he released all of his seed in you. The sensation was almost too much to bare. You heard a mechanical whirring sound, which always sent a shiver up your spine, and then there was a cold metal finger pressed against your clit, pushing and rubbing circles. It was enough to send you over the edge, and you arched your back, screaming out in pleasure as your insides burst.

Bucky watched as your cum slid out from your pussy and down around the base of his cock. You were a quaking mess, only slowly shifting back and forth on him to ride out. This wasn’t good enough for him at all, so he worked his fingers on your clit fast, causing a slur of moans to tumble from your lips as your walls clenched around him. He used his other hand on your hip to hold onto you as he continuously thrust up into you, working on achieving his own climax before you were too worn out.

Your body started to become lax as you came down, and you pushed yourself further, realizing what he was trying to do, and began raising and lowering yourself on him again, going as fast as your burning muscles could take you. You pressed your hands against his chest to change leverage and started to bounce on the bed with your shins, using the momentum of the springs to further drive him into you.

The new speed and depth was enough to topple him over. He pressed his thumb against your clit hard so he could hear you scream while his knot finally burst and he unloaded inside of you. His eyes shut tight and he thrust his head back as he moaned loudly into the air.

You could feel your inside warm as his thick sperm filled you. You rested your hands flat on his chest and lowered your head down, breathing heavily as sweat slid down from your face and landed on his stomach. You both heaved, trying to catch your breath and letting your muscles melt. As soon as you felt him contract to regular size, you slid off of him and collapsed at his side.

You laid next to each other quietly, with nothing but deep breaths and a festering realization of what had happened. The thoughts were there. You knew that if anyone found out what has transpired between the two of you that one of two things would have to happen. Bucky would have to step down as Alpha, because his actions damaged the status of the team; or you would have to be promoted to Alpha. And the entire idea of it was more than annoying. The last thing you wanted to do was lead this team of jackasses down goodie gum drop lane to the magical city of SHEILD.

If you weren’t already driven to blow this popsicle stand already, the feeling as just jacked up to ‘get the fuck out right now! Red alert! Red Alert! Responsibilities ahead!’

You rolled over on to your side to face the Alpha, ready to break down a plan with him on exactly how you both would get out of this mess. You still had a few days of heat/rut left, and if you were lucky the team would be gone for a while longer. You had plenty of time to shut yourselves away like little recluses to get the scent of each other off of you.

But you were met with soft eyes already watching you. You couldn’t find the words to speak, because somehow it astonished you that he was not on the same page. He reached out and pulled some of the hair stuck to your face off and smirked.

“Gimmie a few minutes, doll.” His husky voice was laced in exhaustion, “I promise I’ma have you screamin’ my name tonight. Jus’ need a few to catch ma breath.”

Your lips fell open in bewilderment. He was already planning a go again. The entire idea of his pack was still lost from him. And somehow you were the one worried about his status and his pack. You knew you were always part Alpha, but when did you start caring about what happened to him and his pack?

You shook the thought form your head and forced it away. You reminded yourself that you didn’t actually give a fuck about any of these people. You would be perfectly happy getting your freak on with this smokin’ hot guy and leaving the pieces of destruction behind for them to clean up like a broken bowl. Sure, you were going to leave, but you can have fun first, right?

You smirked at him, “I doubt that, pretty sure I need a man for that kind of action; an’ last I checked you were still a whiny little girlfriend.”

He glared at you, but the smirk on his mouth was playful. And you surprised yourself when you reached your hand up to cup his cheek, and run your finger along his smile.

Your eyes flicked up to meet his and he seemed to realize just how shocked you were that you could be gentle with someone. He realized it because he felt it too. He reached up and placed a hand on the back of your neck, and pulled you into a slow, passionate kiss.

 

 

You slept really well that night; curled up in a soft bed next to a strong Alpha who had loved you all night into exhaustion. You even had sweet pleasant dreams that you didn’t even know you were capable of, and were filled with this lovely euphoric feeling. It was the best sleep you had ever had.

Until you were struck with a sudden gut retching feeling of anxiety. Your sweet beautiful flower field dreams were torn away and suddenly you were in a damp room filled with methodical torture devices and a huge machine with a chair attached to it. You were surrounded by many large men who were shoving you around, trying to force you into the chair.

You somehow knew it was pointless to fight them as you were shoved into the chair and strapped in. You looked over and say a young woman with a sadistic smile kneeling down next to the machine, tinkering with it until it started to whirr and buzz.

You started jerking back and forth, struggling; doing anything to get away. Your body was seizing up and your heart was pounding; you felt like you were about to have a heart attack.

You jolted up into the bed with a scream coated in sweat as you looked around frantically. Once you realized you were back in your room, fully grounded and okay, you started to catch your breath.

But the feeling of anxiety was not going away, and was instead, getting more persistent. You felt the Alpha twitching and struggling in bed next to you. You looked over to see his face contorted in pain and fear, as sweat glistening on his face.

You sighed deeply, and reached over to shake him away, “Hey, knothead, wake up. You’re havin’ a nightmare.”

He didn’t even seem to notice your presence, and continues to struggle and stir. You frowned and felt a knot form in your stomach, worried and anxious. You shook him harder. “Come on, Alpha, wake the fuck up.”

His body twisted and turned and he seemed to have whimpers and screams creeping their way from his mouth now. The anxiety grew, as did the knot in your stomach, and suddenly you were panicking. You turned to him and started shaking him hard with both hands. “Wake up!” you shouted, “Bucky!”

His eyes finally popped open at the sound of you shouting his name and he shot up in bed, thrashing his arms around as if he was trying to push someone off him.

“Calm down, you’re fine.” You said, placing a hand on his arm. He twisted his head sharply to look over at you, when his eyes found yours they softened. He took deep steady breaths until he was finally calm, and the anxiety when away.

“The fuck was that?” you asked him.

Bucky shook his head, “Jus’ some nightmare. I get em sometimes… Back when I was the Winter Soldier.”

“Yeah,” you breathed, laying back down and trying to settle in, “I saw that. Din’t look like sunshine an’ rainbows.”

Bucky snorted and leaned back onto the bed, “No kiddin’”

He lowered himself down and worked on making himself comfortable again, when suddenly, he went still. You felt a nerve struck deep inside. Something was obviously wrong. You looked over at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Whadda ya mean, you ‘saw’?” he asked you slowly.

Your brows crinkled like he was asking the dumbest questions you have ever heard. “What the fuck do ya mean, what do I mean?” you spat, “I saw that dirty room, which all those big fuckin’ guys an’ that creepy woman, and that giant fuckin’ chair they strapped you i-“

Suddenly it all clicked and you went rigid. You could feel him staring at you, his body perfectly still.

“That’s impossible.” you whisper to yourself.

You heard Bucky take a deep breath as you both let it sink in. You could feel what he felt, see what he saw. Even through the underlying calm you had when you mated with him you knew what he was feeling because you felt it too. You were bound together.


End file.
